Our Family
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: Karin and Toshiro decide to disappear, only to find themselves being brought back a few years later to face possible repercussions.


_Disclaimer ~ I don't own Bleach._

**Our Family: **Chapter 1 – Leaving

The smell of the grass was nice, having been ground into the ground by the soccer players playing their game in a rough manner. Toshiro looked up at the sky, frowning as he did so. His fingers felt the cold grass, letting it make him not think about the one thing he wasn't thinking of. Karin sat down next to him and he found that he liked her scent. "So... why haven't you confessed to me yet?"

Toshiro blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Well, I was under the assumption that you actually do... I mean, did like me, but you have never moved on those feelings." Karin paused waiting for an answer but he refused to answer. "So I'm going to go ahead and confess to you that I like you and see what you response is."

"Now why did you have to go and do that? No... seriously..."

"So you don't like me."

"No. I've been avoiding confessing that I like you because that would mean we would move into having a relationship with each other. I honestly don't want that. No... I seriously don't want that. Not when there are laws and such."

"So the reason you didn't confess to me is because it is against the law to have a romantic relationship with a mortal?" Karin looked at the sky. "Why don't we just run away?"

"What?" Toshiro turned his head to look at her. "You really want to run away together?"

"Why not? We can't be together unless we do. My father is a pain to be around, my brother isn't telling me stuff and Yuzu... well, as much as I love my twin sister she really does become more clingy year after year. Then there is you. You aren't happy with your situation are you? I mean to say, you're not happy with your life."

"_She knows you too well_," Hyorinmaru said.

Toshiro looked at the sky. "No. I am not happy. In fact... in fact, I never wanted to be a captain or a Shinigami."

"So then, this time around take hold of your destiny and you be the one who happens to decide what you want and your own fate. I've got the money mom left me. We can start a new life, and I think Urahara would help us."

"_Take a chance for once. It may have consequences but you'll find that there are some things that are worth fighting for._"

The white haired boy stared at the sky, frowning as he did so. "That doesn't sound bad. I don't know why, but I'm tired. Tired of fighting and tired of having to act like adult. I mean... I don't mind acting like an adult, but it is pretty bad when people who are older then you don't act like adults."

"I know what you're talking about. I'll meet you tonight at Urahara's, so have your things packed and ready to go."

Toshiro got up and slipped away. He headed first to Orihime's place where his things were with Rangiku and began to pack them up. There wasn't much to do and the two females assumed he was simply reorganizing things. Eventually Orihime and Rangiku went out to go shopping for clothes and Toshiro slipped out soon afterwords. He arrived at the shop and Urahara instantly gave him a gigai that would hide his spiritual pressure. He was also given documentation saying that he was a child genius that had already graduated from college meaning he could easily get a job. In fact, Urahara had one lined up for him.

When Karin arrived they headed out, things quiet. Eventually they got to the train station and got on and they were off and away from the place. Toshiro leaned up against Karin's arm and eventually dozed off, the only sound being the sound of the train. They would go far, far away and start over. That was the plan, though how long it would work he didn't know. He could remember Urahara's words to him though. When they were finished they found themselves heading into the apartment complex and getting their key and entering the small apartment. Karin flopped down on the futon and Toshiro lay down next to her looking up at the ceiling. "I'm wondering if they're looking for us yet."

"It's not as if anyone would notice that I'm gone. Ichi-nii's busy with his Shinigami duties, Yuzu's got her friends and dad is an idiot."

"I think the only person who would notice I was gone was Matsumoto. I purposefully left my phone at Urahara's though so that she can't call me. Thing is I don't think she'll notice for a couple of days because we each do our own things. It isn't as if we were on a major mission to the living world this time around either... we were here visiting and on vacation. She's letting me do my own thing really."

"Any regrets?"

"Matsumoto's been more clingy since Ichimaru's died. She needs me to leave so she can move on. As for everyone else... I rarely see the old woman who raised me anymore and the girl who I grew up with wants nothing to do with me, particularly after I accidentally attacked her. She keeps treating me like a little kid, never seeing me as an adult. I mean... come on... I'm over fifty years old."

"Your lucky that you have lots of years like that. I don't, but end up being the sane one in my family. I mean... Ichi-nii is sane, but he is also over protective. I think he's most likely to figure out what is going on, but he also won't let on that he knows what is going on."

"Yeah... Kurosaki is like that."

"Call him Ichi-nii. It's weird hearing you use last names?"

"Why? I call you Karin do I not?"

"True... but can't you consider them family now?"

"I guess so..."


End file.
